A file hosting service provides storage for a user's files on a remote server that may be accessed through a web-enabled computing device. A user may upload a digital file to the file hosting service from a web-enabled device. The file hosting service may allow the user to download the file from different web-enabled computing devices, to view and edit the files from different web-enabled computing devices in addition to organizing the files into folders and so forth.
The file hosting service may utilize a file hosting server to store the user's files. A user may interact with the file hosting server through a web browser to obtain web pages containing data requested by the user. For example, a user may request a listing of the user's files stored on the file hosting server. The user's web browser makes the request to the file hosting server and receives a web page depicting a listing of the user's files.
However, the processing of the user's request incurs the expense of a round trip from the user's computing device to the file hosting server and back to the user's computing device. The user requests the web page through a web browser on the user's web-enabled computing device which is sent to the file hosting server. The file hosting server obtains data from backend storage devices and then generates the web page which is transmitted to the user's web-enabled computing device, and finally to the web browser to render the web page. This round trip increases the response time of the user's request which may be too slow for some users.